Heretofore, gaming systems have generally been decentralized despite the presence of a central server. In such systems, the central server is linked to a plurality of gaming machines. In response to a wager, the gaming machines execute game software to randomly select an outcome and awarding an appropriate payout based on the outcome. The game software resides in memory located within the gaming machines. Accounting meters and a random number generator may reside in either the machines or the central server. The above-described arrangement suffers from numerous drawbacks.
First, if a gaming machine malfunctions and/or suffers an unplanned power loss, game activity data at the time of power loss can be difficult to precisely track. Untracked data may void a payout for a valid outcome that occurred just prior to the loss of power. Also, because the game software resides in the gaming machine, the gaming machine must be re-booted and must initialize the game software when brought back online.
Second, because live and historical outcome data are stored in the gaming machine, it can be difficult to generate reports concerning the activity of each gaming machine. Such data must be individually downloaded from each gaming machine. To generate a comprehensive report of all gaming machines, the downloaded data must then be combined.
Third, techniques for modifying or replacing the game software in the gaming machines are generally inconvenient, time-consuming, and expensive. In one technique, the entire machine is disconnected from the central server and replaced with a new machine. This involves the shipment of machines to and from a gaming establishment and requires the services of an appreciable number of skilled and semi-skilled service personnel. The service personnel must identify the machines to be replaced, locate the machines on the gaming establishment floor, and then replace the existing machines with the new machines. In another technique, the memory chip(s) containing the software is replaced with new software. Once again, the service personnel must identify the machines to receive the new memory chip(s), locate the machines on the gaming establishment floor, and then replace the existing memory chip(s) with the new memory chip(s). Also, any game-specific elements (e.g., artwork, button labels, etc.) must be replaced so that the machine is tailored to the new software. In yet another technique, the new software can be downloaded to the gaming machine from either the central server or a personal computer temporarily linked to the gaming machine. This downloading technique facilitates modifications to the game software in that it does not require removal of the gaming machine and does not require service personnel to visit the gaming machine site or the gaming machine itself. Nonetheless, the procedure for downloading the new game software to the gaming machine across a communications link can be time-consuming and subject to security concerns. The machine is generally out of service and therefore not generating any revenues during the time at which the new software is being downloaded. Also, regulated gaming jurisdictions may be reluctant to permit new software to be downloaded to the gaming machine without some assurance that the downloaded software complies with local regulations. Therefore, the downloaded software may need to be verified and authenticated:
Fourth, decentralized gaming systems typically limit the games available for play on each gaming machine. Because different casino players are attracted to different types of games of chance, a player may find it difficult to locate a gaming machine configured to play his/her preferred game. Heretofore, the player generally has had to walk around and search the casino floor for the preferred gaming machine. If the player is part of a group and different members of the group wish to play different games, the members of the group have had to split up to play their preferred games.
Although more centralized gaming systems have heretofore been proposed, such proposed systems have merely included a central game bank containing multiple gaming machines playable with handheld units plugged into “plug and play pods” remote from the central game bank. If one of the gaming machines in the central game bank is being used by one of the remote handheld units, the system does not allow that gaming machine to be selected by another of the remote handheld units for play at the same time. Thus, the central game bank is not a true multi-user game server, but rather provides a limited one-on-one system where each gaming machine in the central game bank can only be used by one of the remote handheld units at a time.
A need therefore exists for a centralized gaming system that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned shortcomings associated with existing gaming systems.